The solution... (Ep.2)
The solution... (Ep.2) is the second episode of the Monster Mania series! Plot Over centuries, humans and animals have became friends, they were always positive with each other and cared for each other. They were best friends and humans always used 'stranger' animals as prey for food, but NOT their friends. As time grew, a glowing "Bluish?" asteroid hit the earth, it had 900 weird looking cell thingies in it. One human and his dog animal came to it and examined it. They decided to keep it and examine it. It turned out to be new species! As time grew, these species grew into big monsters and hated each other and became mm monsters. As for fun, these humans and animals used these mm monsters and battled with them against other mm monsters. Now it's 2015, and 5 teengers are using these mm monsters for fun in battle tournaments. The two youngsters raned into the forest. Samuel let go of Andrea's hand and stopped. "What?" questioned Andrea as her eyes glared at Samuel. "What if this is just a normal lie like always?" questioned Samuel. "What do you mean, always? This nevered happened to us before!" explained Andrea. "Well, when i was 10, these 2 guys that were 6ft in elementary school threatened me that they were going to beat me up the next day they threatend me, as i came to school the next day cause i ain't scared! They were there but they said it was just a threat to scare me and i passed the threat, i got so mad and i beat their butts up that same day. What if, This is just a normal lie?" questioned Samuel. "NOBODY! AND I MEAN NOBODY SHOULDN'T THREATEN OUR MM MONSTERS!!!!!! NOT EVEN ANDREA DEL CAPUO!" yelled Andrea as she got Samuel's hand again and ran off to a secret lab in the forest. "Not again..." said Samuel. The two youngsters are almost at the lab, suddenly, a aqua Aquanine comes out of the ground all wet and soaked. It is level 16 and it's powerful! "Oh snap!" yelled Samuel as he got out a red metal mm ball. Andrea took out her hand and stopped Samuel. "What!" said Samuel in surprise. Andrea slowly walked towards the mm monster. "ANDREA... WHAT ARE YOU DOING... THAT'S A WILD MM MONSTER..." whispered Samuel. "I got dis!" said Andrea as she got out her hand and petted it to Aquanine. Aquanine smelled it and nodded. Aquanine went to a wall, a door popped out and opened. Aquanine nodded again and went inside. "Come on in. Let's go." said Andrea as she and Samuel walked in the mysterious building. They walked through the dark shadowy hall. They reached the center of the building but the problem was that there was 10 stair ways pointing to different directions! "We shall split up!" said Andrea. Samuel nodded and went off to the first staircase direction. Andrea went to the second staircase direction. Samuel was un-sure about this. What if Andrea was lying? What if this was all just a lie threat like Samuel predicted too? There was only one way to find out. Try it out. Category:List of episodes